Nightmare
by Egypts
Summary: A sweet YxYY pairing. Don't you dare tell me you don't like 'Shounen Ai' pairings because this is your warning! Solomon (grandpa) bashing :D
1. Stay forever

**Nightmare**

Read it. And. Hi. And. Yeah. Review. 

* * *

__

_Round and round the merry-go-round Yugi went, laughing merrily with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou.. Joey sat beside Yugi, a goofy grin across his face. Tea smiled and Tristan tried to hold on while Ryou smiled dazedly.Yugi was suddenly aware he was being watched. He turned in his seat and caught sight of Yami watching him from beside the ride. His arms were folded and he watched Yugi with a vacant expression. The ride sped up. Yugi's laughter stopped short as his friends disapeared. The ride grew faster still and Yugi couldn't hold on.  
  
"Yami! Yami! Help me!", he shouted hopelessly, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Yami just stared with those emotionless, cold crimson eyes_  
  
"Yami! Yami!", Yugi screamed in his sleep, his lithe body racked with sobs as he shouted Yami's name over and over again.  
  
By this time, Yami was out of his soulroom and had his aibou gathered in his arms as he gently shook Yugi awake.  
  
"I'm here, aibou. Its alright..", he said, holding him close to his chest as Yugi sobbed.  
  
"Oh Yami, it was h-horrible..", he sniffled into Yamis chest,"You wouldn't help me, you didn't care.."  
  
"It was just a dream", Yami whispered into Yugi's ear,"A nightmare. I'm here.."  
  
Yugi's large violet eyes widened as he sat up, shaking.  
  
"I'm s-sorry. I'm too old to be having silly nightmares", he muttered, glancing away from Yami, embarrassed.  
  
Yami sighed inwardly, releasing Yugi. He walked to the open window, sitting on the ledge as he stared at the late night sky. Yugi sniffled from the bed. Minutes past and nothing was said between the two.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Yugi", Yami said suddenly, staring out the window.  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to say something then shut it, afraid to ask. Yami sensed his uncertainity.  
  
"Do you not believe me?"  
  
Yugi coughed quietly, staring at his cloudy duvet as he mumbled something incoherant.  
  
"Sorry? I didn't catch that, aibou", Yami replied to Yugi's mumbles.  
  
"I said, what about when you remember your past? Then will you go?", Yugi asked, trembling as he tried to get ahold of himself. He couldn't break down in front of Yami. Not again.  
  
"Yugi..", Yami began, turning around to face his aibou. He could tell his little hikari was close to tears.  
  
'Do I mean that much to him?', he wondered. He smiled. Yugi felt warmth and happiness coming through Yami's side of the mind link and frowned. Did Yami think of Yugi as a burden? He looked up, staring blindly into Yami's direction, his vision blurred with tears just waiting to fall.  
  
"Yugi..", Yami said again,"This is my destiny. I won't ever leave you. Ever. That is..unless you want me to go..". It was Yami's turn to frown as he turned back to the star-strewned sky.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Yami", Yugi whispered so softly, it was almost missed by Yami.  
  
"I won't", Yami whispered back, his gaze settled on one particularly bright star and he made a wish.

* * *

:D! Review?


	2. Grandpa's Permission

**Nightmare**  
  
Thought I'd update so that's exactly what I did. I love you.

* * *

Yugi woke up smiling. It was a frosty Sunday morning.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Yugi gazed about, his eyes resting on the window as if expecting Yami to be sitting there still, staring into the long-time gone stars.  
  
"Thank-you, Yami", Yugi whispered quietly as he slipped out of bed, tredding across the floor to his drawers.  
  
Once he was dressed in his usual leather attire, which looked extremely odd on the small, innocent boy, he made his way down stairs into the kitchen. Solomon and Yami were already at the breakfast table. Grandpa had his nose in the newspaper, his cereal abandoned beside him. Yami was leaning against the bench, staring vacantly at the ceiling.  
  
"G'Morning, Grandpa!", Yugi chirped cheerfully, sidling over to the bench as he did before looking Yami into the eye and whispering,"Good Morning, Yami".  
  
Grandpa flung the newspaper in the air,"Good Morning, Yugi! Great day, isn't it?", the old man cried delightedly, literally leaping out of his seat as he raced over to Yugi and Yami, pulling them both into a tight embrace, leaving both yami and hikari thoroughly confused.  
  
"Um.. what's wrong, Grandpa?", Yami asked nervously, watching the elder suspisciously. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, it was just that.. well.. no, he didn't trust him at all.  
  
Grandpa glared at Yami then grinned at Yugi.  
  
"Well, seeing as Yugi's seventeenth birthday is in three weeks time, I've decided..", Grandpa paused for effect,"..to allow Yugi to date! So I'm going to teach Yugi about the female species!"  
  
Silence. Then.. Yami burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Yugi has always been allowed to date!", Yami chuckled.  
  
Solomon glared at Yami, pulling the unusually quiet Yugi to his chest,"If Yugi had been allowed to date, do you think he and Tea would be _only_ best friends?", Grandpa countered.  
  
"Tea isn't Yugi's best friend, Joey is", Yami replied, glaring at Grandpa,"And Yugi doesn't want to date Tea anyway, do you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to reply but was promptly cut off my Solomon Motou,"What do you know! You just want that nice girl to yourself! You want to steal her from my grandson, you.. thief and.. you crazy spirit person! _Get out of my house_!"  
  
Yami glared defiantly at the crazy old man,"I do not want Tea! Yugi can have Tea for all I care!", he lied,"And if I'm a crazy spirit, well you're a crazy old man!"  
  
"You're calling me old, you hypocritical 5000 year old pharaoh?!", Grandpa spat, clutching at Yugi.  
  
"Hey, well at least it doesn't show you--", Yugi suddenly launched himself at Yami, knocking him off his feet, practically in tears.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!", he screamed, pulling himself to his feet as he ran to his room, tears now running freely down his soft, pale cheeks.  
  
"You're evil..", Solomon hissed, bending down to jab at Yami from where he lay sprawled on the ground, in a state of shock. The old man raced off to 'comfort' his grandson.  
  
"Yugi..", Yami whispered sadly, his heart aching as he silently pulled himself to his feet and left the house.

* * *

Review, please?


	3. Let me in!

**Nightmare**

_By Egypts_

Chapters will be longer if I get more reviews

* * *

"It's okay Yugi, the evil spirit that inhabit's your puzzle in gone now", Solomon purred outside Yugi's door. The voice was enough to make anyone sick.  
  
Yugi sniffled, hugging his knees as he stared absently out of his bedroom window, violet orbs red-rimmed. His hands were balled into fists. His anger was fading and now he was fulled with an unexplainable feeling of grief and longing.  
  
"It's gone Yugi, you can come out now.. I locked the door after it so it can't get back! It won't hurt you Yugi", Grandpa continued. Yugi was dimly aware of what was being said.  
  
Walking slowly across the street, Yami stared grimly at his feet. What had he done? He hadn't meant to yell at Yugi's grandpa. He always felt like it, but he had always controlled himself. This time he had lost control of his feelings.  
  
'Yugi hates me', Yami thought miserably,'He loves Tea'.  
  
He paused at the end of the street, turning around slowly as he stared at the Kame Game Shop. His eyes rested on the tri-haired boy at the window who in turned, stared at him in an unfocused glare. Slowly, his eyes came into focus as he stared at his counterpart, his darkness, his otherhalf, his Yami.  
  
'Where is Yami going?', Yugi wondered, eyes widening as the Pharaoh strolled away. Grandpa continued to 'comfort' Yugi behind the door.  
  
"I always knew it was bad news Yugi, it was evil! But now we can start a new life, a life without it!, Grandpa assured Yugi. Yugi blinked, his mind registering what had been said and he ran to the door, swinging it open.  
  
"Yami is a human too, Grandpa! He's not evil, he saved me!", Yugi cried, pushing past the old man and running downstairs, heading for the door.  
  
"No, Yugi! I saved you! Don't you remember? I took you in after your foolish parents died! It's that insane spirit, he's misleading you, Yugi! He's poisoning your mind!", Grandpa yelled, pulling Yugi away from the locked door.  
  
"Let me go! Yami, come back, I'm sorry!", Yugi yelled at the closed door as he pushed away from his Grandpa. Solomon picked Yugi up and locked him in his room.  
  
/Yami../ Yugi cried into the mindlink /Come back.. I need you. You promised me you wouldn't leave me.. you promised../  
  
Yami paused, stiffening as he heard Yugi use the mindlink. He was right though. He had promised. And Yami always lived up to a promise.  
  
Yugi leaned against the window, hands and face pressed against the glass. Maybe he was being melodramatic. He honestly didn't care at the moment. He wanted his Yami back, and he wanted him now!  
  
Yami pushed against the locked door firmly while yelling,"Let me in! I'm sorry!".  
  
Yugi gasped and ran to his bedroom door, forgetting it was locked,"Let me out! Yami!"  
  
"Yugi, can you hear me? I'm really sorry!", Yami continued yelling, pounding at the door and receiving several weird glares by passerbys,"Please, Yugi.."  
  
Yugi, I'm sorry..

* * *

Meh. Good? Bad? Awful? Omgwtf? Review and tell me what you think. And thank-you to all who reviewed. It's appreciated :D 


	4. Heartfelt Apologies

**Nightmare  
**

_By Egypts_  
  
I'll see what happens. Seeya at the bottom of the page ;D

* * *

> Yami sighed. This was ridiculous. There had to be some way he could get it..  
  
Then he remembered! The spare key under the doormat! How obvious! Why hadn't he thought of that before?  
  
Yami dropped to his knees, flinging the 'Welcome' doormat over his shoulder as he searched for the key to his Yugi. There it was!  
  
Snatching the silver key up and clutching it to his chest, Yami beamed broadly, proud of his efforts.  
  
Yami jumped to his feet, jamming the key in the lock and twisting it about impatiently. The lock clicked and he threw open the door, charging inside and up the stairs like some raging madman. Solomon stared in horror and Yami came flying up the stairs.  
  
"Uh.. uh..", Grandpa mumbled under Yami's fixed glare, avoiding eye contact with the furious, rabid three (or was it five?) thousand year old Pharaoh,"Uh.. about time! Yugi's been waiting for you, yes, hehe.."  
  
"Yuuuugiiii!", Yami yelled, running at Yugi's door as he prepared to knock it open. Only Yugi opened the door upon hearing his name roared and Yami ran into Yugi.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Yami! Yugi! Great! No hurt feelings then? Oh good, good..", Grandpa muttered hastily, his expression quite sour,"Well.. I'll see you two later then.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi! I shouldn't have left! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't going for good but I shouldn't have left, it was wrong of me, please forgive me Yugi, I don-", Yami paused in mid-speech as Yugi started laughing,"What? Was it something I said? What'd I say? Hmm? What? Yugi!"  
  
Yugi continued laughing, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Yugi? Oh God, you've been locked in your room too long and you're hyperventilating! Yugi! Snap out of it!", Yami shrieked which Yugi responded to with more laughter.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami, I'm okay!", Yugi cackled, shaking his head,"You just.. sounded so funny.. I think I'm.. going mad".  
  
Yami stared a moment.  
  
"I just spilt half my heart out to you and you laugh at me! Yugi, I'm insulted!", Yami cried mockingly, rubbing at non-existant tears.  
  
The two laughed a little more then fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by the rumble of Yugi's stomach.  
  
"What? Don't look at me like that! I'm hungry", Yugi whined.

* * *

Insane not to mention incredibly small. But hey, it's an update, is it not? oO; 


End file.
